Many individuals and businesses prepare and deliver presentations using a computer presentation program. Typically, presentation programs allow the user to edit, create, and present slides using their computer. A user selects from predefined slide layouts and then configures the set of slides for their presentation based on the predefined layout that was selected. Conveying the look and feel the user desires, however, may be difficult to achieve. The user may additionally desire to use a slide within another presentation, other than the presentation the slide was originally designed for. Using the slide, in the new presentation, however, may not look as good within the new presentation as it did in the original presentation.